Whispers of Love and Hate
by Nick the Raccoon
Summary: Chapter 5: Whispers of Love and Hate. Who was the mysterious sniper and what does she want? And what is Lucretia up to?


Whispers of Love and Hate by Nick "frwl" Byrd  
  
Ok guys... the copyright stuff again. Everything that was true in Nightmare Come True (chapter 4) is true here. If you haven't read NCT yet, go back and do so or this will not make much sense! New copyright issues: Lyrics to "If There was a Man" belong to The Pretenders (Outro song from the movie The Living Daylights)  
  
Whispers of Love and Hate...  
  
Nack decided long ago that red on black was not a pretty color, but here it was again. The red glow of the nightvision goggles contrasted on the jet black suit she wore... it was blocking her true beauty. He looked at the card again... What did it all mean? Why had she kept it? Why did she just do what she did... Nack summarized all these questions up with a single word spoken softly, fighting back tears of mixed emotions. "Why?"  
  
She sat on the straw bed in her private tent. "So what do you want to talk about?" Nack asked her.  
"How about this card my brother gave me?" She held it up in the light... the Tarot card that had been given her just a while ago... "The Lovers."  
Nack's jaw just kinda hanged there in mild surprise. "But you didn't come here looking for love; I'm not a match-maker. You have other things on your mind?"  
Nack sat on the floor then and took his hat off as a sign of respect. "You're a perceptive one."  
The two talked for a bit about Nic, who had earlier come looking for the same thing that Nack was after. It was quite interesting when she asked if Nic was his girlfriend, but Nack managed to clear things up easily.  
"If Nic and I are so much alike, why do we fight so much?"  
"Two people can be alike and still fight. But I'll bet all I own that you are a plastic punk..." With that she snatched the hat out of Nack's hands and backed up to the tent's wall while hiding the hat behind her back.  
"Hey, give that back!" Nack yelled, following her. He didn't want to try grabbing it from her... He might hurt her or someone might see and think they were hugging or something!  
"Or else what?" she replied, smiling and laughing.  
Nack didn't take it well.... he wasn't in the mood to play, he was on a mission. He just stood there, arms crossed, trying to look tough, but that only made her laugh more. Still, the weasel wasn't tickled by what she was doing. She got the picture and handed the hat over. "It's just a hat," she said, avoiding eye contact. "It's funny... I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you have memories that involve that hat... you hold on to them a bit to strongly, don't you think? I can also see what you have come for, and that ain't something that I entrust to just anyone."  
"Why do you think you can just judge me and tell me who I am?" Nack asked angrily, but she didn't mind. He turned to leave. "I have indeed come for something, And I'm not leaving without it! So, stop trying to psychoanalyze me!"  
It was nearly twenty four hours before Nack saw her again. He had just walked in on the tail-end of an argument between her and her brother. He tried to greet her, but he could tell that what they were fighting over minutes earlier was eating at her. He didn't want to see her upset. Nack wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began talking to her softly, comforting her. She was relying on him for strength then, something that Nack wasn't very used to, but it felt good. She cried a bit... He knew that his support was the only thing she needed then.  
After a while, she gently pushed him away, regaining her composure. Then she offered to give it to him... The Crimson Rose, the objective of the mission.  
"Crystal... You can't trust me." he said slowly, pulling his stunner out and pointing it at her. "I'm a hunter and I need that staff. Give it over and I won't hurt you..."  
She let out a small laugh. "What an empty gesture! I know you would rather protect me than harm me... Dirk says he's that way, but I know he's not. You are the opposite." She began walking towards the weasel, and he backed up.  
"Where is it?" Nack started in a gruff tone. "Where is the Crimson Rose!?" He aimed the weapon at her again, but something kept him from firing. Even if it was a non-lethal shot, he didn't want to hurt her. She continued stepping forward. "Do not test me..." Nack warned. Then he found himself with his back to the wall... and she continued walking until she was there...  
But she wasn't just standing in front of him... she was hugging him, laughing. "You care too much... you couldn't do it, but I didn't need to test you to find that out myself... I did it to show you what you are."  
Those words... that feeling of her being so close to him... there was something that bound them. She wasn't just his friend anymore; the Lovers card was much more accurate. What he felt transcended his hunter personality, it was much more powerful. If he could chose between love and hunting at that moment...  
He smiled back to her and put the gun away. In a soft tone: "Show me the rose."  
  
"What is it?" I asked to Nack as he stood there silently.  
He turned his head to look back at us over his shoulder. "Please... if we could have a moment alone..."  
Nic and I looked at each other for a few seconds, then walked out of the room to contact the police. Nack stood there, looking at the sniper.  
"Why?" he asked again, gently pulling her to her feet. No answer. He slowly slid his fingers under her mask and pulled it off, revealing her face. "Why did you do this... Crystal Ka?"  
She looked up to him, tears silently streaming down her face. "Have I done it?"  
"Done what?" Nack asked, slightly confused.  
"Have I regained your trust... your... respect..."  
"How could you ask for that?" Anger and sadness could be found on his face and in his voice. "How after what you did to Nic?"  
"Don't you see?" Crystal replied desperately. "Haven't I made it up to you? What would have happened to you all tonight if I wasn't there... If I didn't really care?"  
How could Nack answer that? It wasn't something he wanted to imagine... "Why then? Why do you care?"  
"I think you know why, Nack..." she said softly, wrapping her hand around to feel the back of his head. "But maybe this will clarify it for you..."  
Nack didn't move, didn't try to push her back. Something he couldn't explain kept him from doing so. She stood there for a few seconds, lightly embracing him even though he didn't respond to it... and then...  
She leaned forward and kissed him. But it wasn't the same light kiss he received from her before; she really put herself into it. He could only stand there, paralyzed, eyes closed lightly, mouth open slightly, letting her do her thing. The kiss lasted for several seconds, but at the time for Nack, it felt like hours. He couldn't tell weather it was good or bad, if he liked or hated it. Then she broke it, and it didn't seem long enough to the weasel.  
Nack slowly opened his eyes, dazed by what just happened. Crystal, eyes wide with anticipation, could only stare at him. "Crys..." Nack whispered. "I... I can't..."  
"Why not?" Her question was more like a way to tell him he was wrong.  
  
"No! You know... I love you... that's why. My job is to dangerous..."  
"Nack... after all that has happened... I would rather die with you than live without."  
He couldn't look at her, couldn't respond after that. Never, not once had he ever heard or felt someone love him in such a way. Those words went strait to his heart and left quite a wound. Blinded by tears, he could only call out: "Nick!"  
"Yes?" I called back, poking my head through the doorway on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Eh, sorry," I started again, head bowed. "I kinda have a reputation for being an Eaves Dropper..."  
Nack must not have been in much of a mood to care. "Could you keep Crystal here for a while?"  
"Why, sure! I had the guest room ready for you, but I figured that you would enjoy the Moonraker much more..."  
"Crys..." Nack turned back to the white echidna. "We'll be in touch." She simply smiled and nodded.  
"Come along, my dear," I gestured to Crystal. "I'll show you your room..."  
I hardly began leading her upstairs when Nic, fresh off the phone with the police, rounded the corner. "What? You?!" Nic nearly jumped out of her fur and slowly backed up, eyes on her near-assassin.  
"Nicolette," Crystal began, walking forward. "I, from the bottom of my heart, am sorry for what I did to you..."  
"Sorry? Why, if it weren't for Nack, I would have you to thank for an early death!"  
Crys cracked a small smile. "If it weren't for Nack... Tell me, dear, who do you think put the antidote for the toxin right under his nose?"  
Nic just kinda stood there, jaw hanging open slightly. "You... you don't mean you...!"  
"Again, if I could have relived that day, I wouldn't have done it even if I was able to save you so easily..." Crystal sighed. "Let's not fight... I would rather be your friend now..."  
I stepped to the top of the stairs and opened a door. "Your room: Miss Ka?"  
She walked up and looked in for a moment, then turned around. "Thank you. Nic, we will meet again, but next time I hope it will be on a much more friendly basis..." With that she walked in and locked the door behind her.  
I bet she cried that night after all that happened, but I can't say for sure. Nack didn't hold up too well himself. I found him in the kitchen, looking at the Lovers card, hiding his eyes behind the brim of his hat. His life must have been so tough... I don't know how he could take it.  
"I'm no wise echidna," I started, taking a seat across the table. "But time has taught me a good deal of things. I can tell that you two truly love each other."  
"But I can't." Nack replied in a parched tone. "I do love her... But if I brought her along and something happened to her... I don't know how I would live with it."  
"Perhaps... But..." I didn't get to finish my sentence. A series of knocks came from the front door.  
The police checked around and cleaned up the mess that was my back yard. I figured I shouldn't have bothered her that night, but Crystal raked in quite a bounty by bringing down James and one of those foxes. Even I got a bit of dough for my part. But it wasn't until they were nearly done wrapping things up when I noticed that Nack was gone.  
  
He stood on one of the cliffs overlooking the moonlit ocean. His mind drifted back to when he was only six or seven years old...  
  
It was Christmas morning. Nack, Nic, and Mary Weasel sat in church, listening to the Christmas story. "Remember," the wise mother turned to her children. "Just like the star watched over baby Jesus, the Lord and all heaven will be watching over and keep you safe."  
  
The Lord... yeah, right. "If you're watching, why aren't you helping?!" He shouted over the waters. "Why are you putting me through all this?"  
"Don't fret, my Felix," Nack couldn't hear the voice, but it was more like he felt it in his heart. "It will all work out for good; just the way it should be."  
Suddenly Nack felt something on his left shoulder. He looked to see a beautiful lavender hand resting there, and it seemed to glow through the darkness. Nack spun around to see who it was, but no one was there.  
Nack turned back to the ocean and thought for a few more seconds. "If you say so..." he sighed, turning back to the Moonraker.  
As he lay there in bed that night, Nack dreamed. Crystal's kiss... It was still full on his mind... The feel, the taste, and something he couldn't explain... or maybe he just didn't want to. He was torn: half for his love for her, and half for who he was. One would have to overcome the other, right? And he couldn't change who he was, so...  
The sound of his alarm clock buzzing woke him up... 8:15. He sat up and shivered... Wasn't the California coast supposed to be warm? Then what was wrong with this durn place?  
Lucky me that he was a late sleeper; I would have hated to be the thing that woke him after a bad night. Five minutes later, his phone... well, it rang.  
"Hello?" He asked dully over the line.  
"Hey Nack!" my voice came yet again. "You busy?"  
"Not really... How's Crys?"  
"She's fine. As a matter of fact, Crys, Nic, Cal, and I are going to church in a few hours... proper thing to do on Christmas morn, no?"  
"I guess..."  
"So, you wanna come along? Afterwards, we're gonna have a get- together at my place... This time no shotguns, hostages, or rooftop-snipers this time I hope."  
"Sure," he laughed. "But... I don't have much to wear..."  
A pair of weasels wearing cowboy hats, a raccoon with nylon jeans and a T-shirt, a snowfox with a semi-elegant dress, and a snow-white echidna decked out in a black stealth suit... Ah... just the way church should always be. We didn't interact much ourselves; all attention was up front as we listened to the Christmas story and lessons for the xth time in our lives... It's still captivating; couldn't have be written better had someone other than the big Guy Himself done it. So...  
We all went to my place yet again. Small talk, eggnog, and a Santa cap dominated virtually everything in the place for a good hour and a half. Then it happened...  
"So," I sighed. "Wasn't last night wild?  
"Hmm..." everyone responded, each with their own tone.  
"...Alright then..." It's a curse really, none of the conversations I try starting last more that three sentences. But things took a different turn this time.  
"So Nack," Crystal started, "What have you been up to all these years?"  
"Eh?" Nack perked up at the sudden questioning. "Well, you know... Hunting and... stuff."  
"I see..." she said simply. "How did Calia and I fit into that whole thing at the H6 complex?"  
Uh oh. Nack had told me about the dream. She didn't know it, but if he answered, Crys might as well have just asked for a slap to the face. "Uh... anyone want some more eggnog?" I asked, nervously.  
"I do...!" Nic replied all to suddenly and loudly. Apparently she knew about the dream too.  
"Yes... lets go get some more... eggnog..." I said, also too nervously, and walked out of the room with the weasel at my side... I think she was making a race of the exit.  
While Nic and I "drank some eggnog," poor Nack sat there, unsure how to answer. "Uh, well... a few years ago, I was at this bar, and, well, I guess I fell asleep." Nervous laughter came from the weasel, though both girls just wanted to hear more.  
"I had this dream..."  
"Oh, a dream?" Calia asked, interested now. "What kind of dream?"  
"A bad dream, a Nightmare." Nack answered.  
"What happened?" Crystal asked, all the more interested now. It's not every day you find that you were in someone's nightmare.  
Nack looked down at the floor, then to Calia, then to Crystal. "There was an accident, a car accident." Both girls looked at him, silently, wanting him to continue. "I had time to chose one of you... to save... to let live."  
"Nack, you don't have to..." Calia started.  
"I chose... I chose C..." He was choking back his fright of the answer. His mind... it was a painful place. He didn't want to let it hurt anyone else.  
"It's ok, Nack..." Crystal was talking now. "It doesn't matter what happened in your dream nearly as much as what you did at the factory. You cared enough not to let either of us get hurt... you put your own life on the line for us."  
"Your right." Nack said with a small smile, happy that he didn't need to tell them more.  
"Ah..." I sighed contently, poking my head around the corner along with a full cup. "This eggnog is great! You guys sure you don't want some?" All I got were three very blank looks.  
Small talk, eggnog, and a Santa cap... what a day. We all decided at about 6:30 PM that it was time to go our own ways. Nic left back to their small house outside of Houston Texas, and Nack left for the Moonraker again. Calia, Crystal, and I remained at my place. This would be a memorable Christmas for us all... Little did Nack know what I had planned for him...  
Another morning, another alarmclock going off, another phone call and invitation to come over. Why this time? Just for a little chat...  
"So tell me about you and Crystal," I inquired, pouring myself a small glass of red wine. "Forgive me, would you like some?" I offered.  
"Sorry, I don't drink," he replied.  
"Ah, I see. Don't think me a drunk; a glass of red wine in the morning is good for you though... good for the heart, just like this conversation I would like to have with you." I took a seat across the table from him and took a sip. "So, you and Crys? Don't worry, Calia took her to the mall; they shouldn't be back any time soon."  
"What's a better place to start than the beginning?" Nack started. "We first met on a mission. As far as our two rolls were concerned, she was my enemy, I was trying to take something from her. But I could hardly tell that myself; she treated me so kindly, like I was one of her people.  
"Then there was her brother, Onyx or Dirk. Jet black, just like his heart, a fighter for the Dark Legion. He was my true opponent; we were after the same thing. Then, when I got it, he tried killing us." Nack stared off into the distance. "He shot her... twice. She came literally less than an inch from dying. I was so scared for her, and I thought that she was going to die... I could almost feel her pain."  
"If you love her so much, then why don't you show it?"  
Nack tried to laugh, but I could tell he was feigning it. "Two reasons really. For one, she was nearly responsible for killing Nic on a hunt. Except for that time on Angel Island, I was never so scared for her."  
"Maybe Nic just doesn't have good luck with echidna's," I started in a joking manner. "But you do know who is to thank for saving Nic's life when Crys was involved, don't you?"  
"Of course: It was me!" Nack exclaimed as if I were ignorant.  
"Wrong." I wasn't playing now. Sure I can be a joker when I want to be, but when I wanna be serious, I'm serious. "Twice Nic owes her life to Crystal Ka."  
"What do you mean?" Nack asked.  
"According to her, she pretty much handed you the serum that cured Nic after she intoxicated her."  
Nack seemed to think that over for a few seconds. "That seems good enough to be true... but still...  
"Then there was just two nights ago. Nic and I would both be dead and you would have been the first to take a shotgun blast to the head and survive if Crystal didn't care enough, am I right?"  
"Well, yeah... but still, how could she try to kill Nic if she really loved me?"  
"You're right," I said plainly. "I'm sure she just decided to spend her Christmas camping on my rooftop with a sniper rifle and, after seeing what was happening down below, just decided to help us out for kicks. Brilliant idea, Master." With that I sipped down the rest of my glass.  
"What is wrong with you?" Nack growled. "Why are you doing this to me? Do you enjoy torturing people like this? I thought you were my friend..."  
"I am your friend!" I growled back sternly. "How do you think I feel knowing I stole your love from you? And then to watch you refuse the one who cares for you like nothing else and who you care for in the same way... A true friend doesn't just let that happen!"  
"Nick, you don't have to do this."  
"But I do according to my theory. I think I know, I have a few more years under my belt than you." Then I softened my tone. "Tell me Nack, from the bottom of your heart, in all truth, is she the one who you love above all others?  
He didn't answer right away. He didn't want to admit it like that, but if all truth was involved... "Yes I do."  
I smiled. "Kewl. Check this out..." I pulled out a tape player from under my shirt. The record light was flashing, then pressed stop. "You answered my one and only question that matters."  
"Don't you dare show that to anyone," He growled lowly to me.  
"Ah, well, I don't think I need to. However, let's hear the results from Crystal's little survey..." With that, I took the tape out, flipped it over, and rewound it. Then it played...  
"Miss Ka... What do you think of Nack? ...Ah, I'm sorry, would you like some wine?"  
"Eh, no thanks. I don't drink." I smiled to Nack and he gave me a look that said "very funny. *sacrasm*"  
"Ah, that's ok. But you do know that a cup a day keeps your heart in tune?"  
"A medical myth," she laughed.  
"Yes, well... on to Nack, eh?"  
"Well, there is a lot to say about him. We met a few years ago. He came looking for something in order to fulfill a bounty hunt. However, I could see that he wouldn't let his mission hurt me. He was almost too kind, and I found quickly that I could trust him. He loved me, and defended me when my brother attacked us... If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be alive today."  
"I see... And what's all the business with Nic?"  
A deep sigh could be heard over the player. "I wanted to see what he would do if someone he loved were on the brink of death. It was a controlled experiment, I injected her with a slow-working serum that, given the time, would indeed have killed her, but I made sure to keep more than enough antitoxin with me." She sighed again. "I wouldn't have let her die. I just wish Nack could see that... It's like my word isn't good enough for him anymore. He thinks I'm insane or something, but on my life I swear that if I could relive that day that I wouldn't have even tried anything like that.  
"I see... but did you learn anything through your experiment?"  
"Well, I saw what I wanted to see. When he loves someone, he may not let it show, but he loves them more than himself." She laughed a bit. "He's a bit of a fool, but he has a heart of gold."  
"So then tell me, do you truly love him above all things in this world?"  
"Of course. Never have I loved anything more than him, and never will I."  
Click. I hit the stop button. "Well Nack, it seems that we have a bit of a situation here! She loves you and you love her and I have all the proof needed to back that."  
"Whatever..." Nack wasn't looking at me, but I could tell that her words had gotten to him.  
I stood up and started my slow pacing, right hand in my pocket, left hand gesticulating slightly. "You see Nack, I have to do this. It's good for us all in the end... I hope. This is just the beginning of the "treatment." It if works, then hey, I'm a matchmaker. If not, well, Crystal and you are still friends and everyone is hopefully still happy. Look, don't struggle too much or the serum will give you a terrible hangover."  
His ears perked up at that last sentence. "What?"  
"Eh? a hangover? You know, headache, nausea, other bad things..."  
"No, I know what a hangover is... but what serum?"  
"Oh, this one..." I quickly pulled my right hand out of my pocket, revealing a small, black gun. I aimed it and unloaded a dart into the weasel's neck before he could respond. "Remember what I said about struggling and, oh, no hard feelings I hope..."  
"I guess my father did have some wisdom in him," Nack started, removing the emptied dart from his neck. "Once, after he had finished his nights worth of gambling, he told me... 'Never trust a raccoon...'"  
"Never asked for your trust, Master," I laughed as I watched him slump over.  
  
The sound of a roaring jet engine was what first caught Nack's ears when he first awoke. "Ugh... where am I?"  
"Nack," I started. "You can stay awake if you want, but first tell me this: on a scale of one to ten, how bad is the headache?"  
Those words were like magic, cause just then it set in. "Thirteen."  
"Let's not get superstitious. Now why don't you just sleep the rest of the drug off?"  
"Not a bad idea," he answered, closing his eyes.  
  
Nack dreamed absolutely nothing at first. Then a voice saturated his mind... a beautiful voice... Crystal Ka's...  
  
"If There Was A Man, I could dream of, I'd dream about a dream come true. If There Was A Man, I could ever love, I'd wait a million years for someone just like you."  
  
He could feel her gentile touch on his head...  
  
"All my life...I've been belating... Never taking any chances...always hesitating... Where's the payoff? Where's the glory? Where's the one I'm holding out for, Was he walking through the door, The one that you walked through...if it isn't you?"  
  
That feeling... she was petting him now! All Nack could manage (or want to do for that matter) was hum a little in pleasure...  
  
"If There Was A Man, I could dream of, I'd dream about a dream come true. If There Was A Man, I could ever love, I'd wait a million years for someone just like you."  
  
Nack was smiling now. Her voice, her touch... something important was missing though...  
  
'Happy endings...never find me! I'd put all my fantasies and hopes of love behind me, All my moments...overdue but..."  
  
He opened his eyes to fulfill the experience. Her beautiful face smiled down on him, and he smiled back as warmly as he could.  
  
"If There Was A Man out there for me... I wish it would be someone who... Could love me true... If someone was you!"  
  
"Crys... I love you..." Nack cooed up to her. He didn't feel like moving; he was still a bit under the drug though it wasn't nearly as bad as before.  
"Shh..." she blew back down softly. "Sleep the rest of the night off first..."  
"Where are we?" Nack looked around a bit. It was warm and he seemed to be on some sort of hammock outside under the stars. But besides that he was clueless.  
"We'll explain it all to you tomorrow." With that she lay a small kiss on his forehead. Nack simply lay back and fell asleep again.  
  
Whatever he dreamed of that night, he didn't remember in the morning. He sat up, perfectly refreshed, and looked out on his surroundings. Besides the fact that it was light out, everything was the same.  
"Good morrow!" I said cheerfully from behind, making him jump.  
"Well, it couldn't be all that bad after last night..." Nack returned. "Now... where are we?"  
"Ah yes; we are on my friend's private island just off the western coast of Florida!"  
"Your friend's private island just off the western coast of Florida...?" He used a doubtful tone.  
"Yes. Lets just say I know people..."  
"Well, why am I here then?"  
I held up the tape recorder and smiled. "It was your first class ticket into paradise." I walked around to the other side of the hammock and started pointing around. "Food and fresh water can be found in that large 'hut.' Don't let it fool you, its outward appearance hides it's modern interior. Crystal is... somewhere around here; I'm sure you'll find each other."  
"What do you want from us?" Nack said in a strange way... as if what happened last night had no effect on him.  
"I think you know but I will hammer it out for you." Once again I started pacing. "You two should take this time together to break away the few differences you have and... stuff."  
"You are weird." Nack scratched his head and slowly stood up, yawning and stretching. "Why would you go so far out of your way for us?"  
"I beleive I answered that already." I stopped pacing and pointed to a pile of Nack's stuff which was placed in the shade of a tree. "You really should clean that bag of yours out... It has so much filthy lucre in it."  
He smiled. "And if I find any of it missing, you'll pay in spades."  
I returned the smile. "Ah, sorry... I took the liberty to convert some of the money into a much more fluent currency though..."  
He walked over, checked it out, and smiled. "And what exactly am I supposed to do with them?"  
"I think you'll be smart enough to figure it out." I laughed and turned to leave him  
"What will you be doing all this time?"  
"That, my friend, is between me and Calia." I turned and smiled. "Now don't do anything to Crys that I wouldn't do to Cal."  
"And what might that be?"  
I had planned for him to ask. "For starters, don't upset her. Secondly, remember to show her that you love her." Again I held up the recorder.  
"Way ahead of you," he replied.  
"Good. And lastly..." I turned and laughed a bit. "A wise woman once told me the key to premarital physical relations. 'Don't touch anything you don't have.'"  
He smiled and laughed a bit. "Wise woman."  
I turned and walked away, but before I got out of sight, I turned and added: "And that involves anything in the caudal region!"  
"Never trust a dirty ol' raccoon," he said, under his breath. 'Now,' he thought to himself, 'Where was Crys?' Did he really want to find her? What if things didn't work out again?  
First thing was first... Hunger. He hadn't eaten since Christmas, two days ago! Without much thought otherwise, he walked into the hut to find that I was right. Despite its tribal exterior, the inside was lit by a good number of fluorescent lightbulbs and seemed to serve as a kitchen, first- aid center, and telecommunications point all in one.  
After a few minutes of searching through the fridges, Nack decided on a small fruit drink along with an apple. An apple a day keeps the dentist away, and with a fang like that, it was a good enough deal for Nack. You wouldn't beleive the number of times dentists recommended that he have it pulled.  
He was about to leave the small building to search for Crystal, but he didn't have to; he bumped into her on the way out, quite literally. "Oh, good morning Nack!" she greeted with a warm smile.  
Nack wasn't sure who, if any one of them, initiated it, but he found that he was hugging her and she was hugging him back quite tightly (he would have tightened his grip had he not been holding his breakfast). "G' morning!" he returned.  
It was then that he took in the rest of her beauty. She was wearing a cute little sleeveless dress. It was light pink, almost melting in to her pure white fur. All of it was complemented by the two black crests on her arms. But her face... it alone surpassed all other beauty in his eyes. Somehow, kept in between two of her dreads, there was a single red rose. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe not, but it reminded Nack of that day when he first left Crystal's side at the hospital.  
"C'mon," she began, releasing her hug but taking his hand in hers. "Sit with me on the beach."  
The two walked to the edge of the island. A nice beach led the way to the beautifully blue waters of the eastern Gulf of Mexico. The couple simply looked out upon them for a time while a slight ocean breeze blew over them. It may have been the end of December, but when you get this far south in the hemisphere, it doesn't really matter. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Crystal said softly.  
"Hmm?" Nack looked at Crystal. She was simply gazing out over the endless waters. "Your eyes are much more beautiful than it... bluer than any sapphire..." Where was that coming from? Nack wasn't a poet, but whatever inspired him then he couldn't argue with.  
Crys turned to him and smiled. "That's so sweet! Your fang shines brighter than the sun..." Nack smiled to her, showing off his namesake fang. Then she began running her fingers through his chest-fur... something he had never felt before; a feeling so wonderful and unique that he couldn't explain it. "And your fur gentler than the breeze."  
Nack simply sat back, eyes closed in pleasure, head tilted back slightly. "And your fur... purer than the whitest snow." He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the blue sky. Then he frowned; for all he cared, this place and moment was just a short-lived sugarcoat to the rest of life. Slowly and gently he sat up, making Crystal stop. "You know as well as I that I can't live like this."  
"Why not?" Crystal asked in a somewhat saddened tone.  
"You know... I'm a bounty hunter and a killer, both of which I do too well. People envy it; hate me for it. It would be too dangerous..."  
"Too dangerous..." Crystal said in an almost empty tone. Didn't she understand those words? "It's more than worth it."  
"Do you know what it would do to me if..."  
"If I got put out?" She laughed. "I've taken a couple of bullets for you already."  
The image of Crys lying there on the tent floor nearly bleeding to death passed through Nack's head, causing him to shiver. "I don't..."  
"I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories," She started again, a bit more serious now. "But my little... 'experiment' as you called it... When I saw how you handled Nic, how much you cared... For you to be there like that would be something to die for..."  
"Crys, I can't..."  
"Don't say that," Crystal said quietly, turning to hug him. Nack could feel the vibrations of her breath... she was crying. Had he done that? He didn't need to be told what to do and held her close. "If I can't have you... I wouldn't let anyone else through that door. You truly are the one I am holding out for, and if it isn't you..."  
"Crys... It's ok, I'll stay with you..." Nack slowly rocked her back and forth in his tight hug as she quietly sobbed.  
"I know that," she said, sitting back up while trying to regain her composure. Before she could continue, Nack began lightly running his now ungloved hand through her dreads. She smiled at this. "So, you still do your bountyhunting... why not tell me a few stories from them?"  
"Of course..." Nack continued to tell her of his early mission with the Titan and it's outcome... how it shaped his character.  
"Now I see why you don't give out trust that easily..." She paused for a few seconds, thinking. "Why do you trust that 'Nicholas' guy then?"  
"You wouldn't beleive me if I told you the truth." Nack said simply.  
"Yes I would!" she laughed back. "I trust you wouldn't lie to me."  
"Hmm... You really want to know, eh?" She nodded. "Very well. How shall I say it... He gave me immortality."  
"What?" she asked, cocking her head to the right.  
"He was the Master of Time. He passed his power on to me just a few months ago... If you can call it power. All it means right now is a simple guarantee to live for at least twenty more years..."  
"I... you are telling the truth... I can sense it..." Crystal said in a mystified tone. "But it's..."  
"Hard to beleive..." Nack said, smiling slightly. "What would be even harder for you to understand would be how he proved it all to me... but I won't go there."  
"A story for later on?" she suggested.  
"Sure." With that Nack pulled her closer to his side and looked over the ocean.  
  
Days came and went. Things went pretty much the same way every day, though Crystal didn't cry like she did that first time. Nack told her many stories of his bounty hunts, of his involvement with the Whipped Cream Avengers, of his childhood. The couple were clearly growing closer and closer together.  
"New Year's party tonight, just outside the central hut." I said simply as Nack lifted his head up into the light of morning from the hammock.  
"Hmm...?" Tiredness was still around him.  
"Tis the thirty first..." I started. "You... uh... did remember what I told you...?" I pointed to the hammock, for in it wasn't just Nack... Crystal lay there next to him, still asleep.  
"Of course!" He began nervously, trying to laugh it off. "It was just a bit cold last night an..."  
"It's ok Nack! I beleive ya." I chuckled slowly.  
"Oh, and what have you and Calia been doing then?" he asked as if offended.  
"Each other," I said with a strong tone of sarcasm. "Trust me Nack, I wouldn't give you advise like that and not follow it myself."  
Nack could only laugh at that. The noise quickly woke Crys up. "Good morning Nack!" Then she saw me. "Good... morning Nick. Um... I'm not sure what this looks like, but I can assure you..."  
"It's all right, my dear," I interrupted, raising my paw slightly in respect. "I'm sure you're smarter than that. So, I trust you'll both be here later tonight...?"  
"Sure," the two answered in unison.  
Before long Calia found me. All four of us enjoyed a light breakfast together before going about the last full day on the island.  
Again, things went as usual for most of the day... Nack and Crys enjoyed a day on the beach again, this time collecting little seashells. But Crystal had a little fun in store for Nack... While his back was turned, she snatched the hat off his head. "Hey!" Nack yelled playfully as she ran to the interior of the island.  
"You want it?" she laughed, running from him. Nack had been in this frustrating game before, but this time it seemed like fun. Through some of the paths cut in the dense foliage they ran. Before long, they came to a small waterfall-fed "lake" that I had told them about a few days earlier (Don't let it fool you, as with the hut, it was one hundred percent artificial.). Though neither one had used it before, Crystal was making use of it now. Slowly she walked backwards into it, laughing at Nack.  
"Please don't..." Nack pleaded. "Don't get it wet... or..."  
"Or else what?" She laughed, stepping deeper into the pool.  
"Or else I'll have to take it from you..." With that, Nack rushed in. Crystal screamed out at the sudden "attack." With a few splashes, Nack managed to get the hat away from her, but in his attempt, he found himself in far over his head. He stayed under the surface for a few seconds before surfacing just enough to show the top of his head, topped of by his soaked hat.  
Crystal could not stop laughing as she watched Nack slowly get out of the water to hang the hat on a nearby branch. "That's gonna cost ya," Nack shot at the giggling echidna.  
"How much?" she joked as Nack waded back over to her side.  
"I don't kn..." before he could answer, Crystal pulled her little trick again. A kiss...  
Nack didn't object. Though he was caught quite off guard by it, he quickly recovered and returned it. It lasted for many seconds. Nack could hardly beleive it, but he was doing this. As the kiss broke, the two could only stare at each other. "Now," Nack started, trying to keep his voice strait. "If you would only ask... it would be so much easier for us both.  
"Oh..." She replied, smiling. "Well then, may I?"  
The two stood there in the water for a good ten or fifteen minutes, enjoying eachother's presence and taste. Love had manifested itself in full.  
We all stood around a small TV screen outside the hut, watching the packed streets of NYC. "5...4...3...2...1..." We counted down with the people on the TV. "Happy New Year!"  
Calia and I enjoyed a few kisses then, as did Nack and Crystal. "Well, so far 2020 is a Happy New Year," Calia laughed, gazing into my eyes.  
"Indeed," I concurred.  
"Same here!" Crystal laughed, hugging Nack tighter.  
"Well then," Nack said, softly breaking the hug. "Let's make it as wonderful as possible..." He walked over to his satchel and dug through it for a few seconds, then returned to her. "Crystal Ka," He said, taking her hand and getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" With that, he revealed what was in his hand: a good-sized diamond.  
Tears of joy instantly came to her eyes. "Yes," was her answer. It was a simple answer, but it was all that was needed.  
"I love you," Nack whispered, standing up and embracing her tightly.  
"What better time to do that?" Calia cooed, touched by the sight.  
"Calia," I began, taking my knee and revealing a ruby. "Would you stop commenting on Nack's impeccable timing and marry me?"  
  
January 2, 2020. "Nack, you ol' devil..." Nack laughed to himself as he entered his small house back in Texas. "Hey, Nic! Come hear the good news!" Not many things could put a damper on his spirit then, but as he called for his sister, something odd caught his eye. His P99 lay on the middle of the floor. At the same time as he stooped down to pick it up, Nack saw Nic enter the room.  
"Good evening, Nack," she started. "What's the news?"  
"Crys and I are getting married!" Nack beamed. The P99 had a lot of weight to it... why was it fully loaded like that?  
"That's wonderful!" she replied.  
"Yeah... who woulda known? Now... why is this out?" he questioned, holding the pistol out.  
"Oh, I just had plans for it..." Suddenly, Nack found himself pointing the gun with deadly aim at her head. He didn't know why... but he also noticed that her eyes had a strange glow to them...  
"Nic...Wha?"  
"Good evening, 'dear' nephew," she greeted in a wicked tone.  
"Lucretia?!" Nack yelled, caught totally off guard.  
"That's correct," she confirmed while coming out of her shapeshift. "So, you're getting married? Crystal's her name I assume... I'll remember that."  
"What are you doing here?" Nack asked in a demanding tone, trying in vain to drop the gun.  
"I may hate you," she began, "but I need help from my 'dear' immortal."  
"What? How did you know about..." Of course... Nic. "Where is she? What did you do to her?!"  
"She should be coming to any minute now. Therefore we should get this over with quickly." With that she spread her arms out slightly, a sign of defenselessness, submission. "I know how much you've awaited this day..."  
"I... I don't do death wishes..." Nack was sweating heavily now, trying to break her mind control.  
"You do tonight," Lucretia laughed.  
"Why?"  
"It will become clear to you soon..." Her tone suddenly became very wicked and frightful. "Now, thank you and goodbye, 'dear' cousin."  
The powerful blast of the P99's 6mm bullet discharge filled the house in all ways; sound, light, and the sudden shock down Nack's arm. It caught him off guard, seeing that he didn't know he was going to pull the trigger. He dropped the gun, only to pick it up again. What just happened?  
Lucretia lay there on the ground with a wonderful bullet hole in the center of her forehead. Nack couldn't explain what it meant. It was too weird. All he could do was stand there for about a minute... before he remembered... "Nic!"  
He burst into her room and flipped the lights on. Nic was there on her bed, struggling against bonds of rope and a gag. Without hesitation, Nack cut her loose. "Are you ok?" He asked, looking her over for any injuries.  
"What happened?" was all she could ask in her wasted state.  
"I'm not sure. You should get some rest though."  
"Not a bad... idea..." she replied, conking out right there.  
Nack walked back out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. A few seconds after dialing a number, a low voice came to the speaker. "Yes, Sam? It's me Nack... listen, how much is Lucretia worth to you nowadays?"  
  
January 15, 2020. Nack stood in the antechamber of the church, awaiting the big moment. "Ah, forgive my tardiness," I said as I entered the room. "Traffic."  
"It's ok... so how do I look?" He stood up. He was decked out in a nice tux, some shiny black shoes, and a stupid-looking tophat. Sans the hat, I was pretty much the same; I was the best man after all.  
"One 'minor' adjustment, if I may?" I replaced the tophat with his usual cowboy hat. "Perfect."  
"I guess you're right," he chuckled lightly. "So how's Calia?"  
"Happy as can be. The big day is in exactly two weeks."  
"That's nice," he sighed.  
"What's wrong? Y'nervous?"  
"Of course... It's not every day that I'm all romantic like this."  
"Cheer up!" I smiled to him. "The procession will be over before you know it; and then..."  
"Happily married..." He sighed in a mystical tone. "I never thought that someone like me could do this."  
Twas just a few minutes that we stood at the alter while the wedding march played. The chapel was filled with guests; mostly by people who Crystal knew. Nack guessed that most of the echidnas there were from the tribe; the only one who Nack knew wasn't was Dirk. at least he wasn't making any trouble then. Nack had few people to invite on his side... Nic was one, the Whipped Cream Avengers were the rest (though it was Nic's doing that got them there, understandably after her little "recruitment" a few months back.)  
It was then that Crystal and the best woman (a rose-colored echidna named Karina) came down the aisle. Again, Nack was stunned by her beauty. She wore a long, flowing white wedding dress. As with the dress she wore on the island, it was sleeveless, accentuating the beauty of her twin juxtaposed crests. On her head she wore a pure blue sapphire pendant which perfectly matched her eyes and which also supported a very lightly screening veil. All of this was graced by her smile.  
The two exchanged "rings." Nack gave her a ring with a twenty-four karat gold band which was topped off by the same diamond that he presented to her on New Years. Needless to say, she loved it in every way. Her gift to him was unique in all ways... not a ring, but a pair of gloves. They were beautiful tan leather with similar backings that were on his usual pair, but rather than iron, they were gold with diamond-studded screws holding them in place. Laughter rang throughout the building as the weasel put them on.  
"Do you, Nack Tecumseh Weasel, take Crystal Ka to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for wealth and for poor, to death do you part?"  
"I do," Nack said with pride and powerful joy.  
The priest turned to Crystal. "And do you, Crystal Ka, take Nack Tecumseh Weasel to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for wealth and for poor, to death do you part?"  
She nodded. "I do."  
"Very well. By the power invested in me, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"  
The two turned to each other. Nack pushed the veil up over her face and simply looked into her eyes for a few seconds. He felt as if nothing else in the world could ever matter more than this moment, and she shared that feeling. This was the moment that made all their life worth living. They were made for each other and this was the proof of that. The two kissed with a passion that surpassed any other in either of their lives by what felt like an infinite amount. Cheering was almost deafening in the chapel, but the two didn't pay nearly as much attention to it as they were paying to each other right then. That kiss was the thing that locked them into true love for all circumstances; even after the long kiss was broken, they could feel their hearts locked in a way that seemed to be unbreakable by any force.  
What comes next in a wedding? The party. Everyone was eager to speak to the next couple, and everyone would get at least one chance to. After a few minutes however, something odd happened.  
One of the echidna's gave me a present and asked me to get it to Nack (to whom it was addressed). I looked it over; no identification of who it was from, but it seemed harmless. He opened it there, and his heart almost stopped.  
"Dear Nack," the card read. "Congratulations on your big day. I never thought that, after the life you've led, you would come to this point in your life. You've made me proud. I wish you lots of luck and love for each other. Sincerely your father, Tecumseh Weasel."  
When Nack opened the rest of the package, he revealed a framed picture. In that picture was a couple of Weasels... His parents on their wedding day. Both seemed to beam with the same happiness that Nack and Crystal had right then. "What is this supposed to mean," he hissed. Was his father serious in the letter, or was it a sick, sarcastic joke? But if this letter truly was from his father, and it was just delivered... then...  
Nack ran out of the church and looked across the small field. There was the shilloette of a cloaked figure looking back to him. Neither moved for a while, then a single arm reached forward and waved to Nack. He could only smile slightly... It didn't seem to be a joke. Then his father walked away without a word, leaving Nack to only watch. "What's wrong?" Crystal's voice came from behind as she lightly grabbed his arm.  
"Nothing... Nothing's wrong." The two walked back to enjoy the rest of the party.  
Talking and cake... my favorite; makes a good couple in itself, along with a bit of dancing. The next two hours were just that, and everyone was happy. Before long, however, it was time for the couple to leave for their honeymoon.  
"Nack," Crystal's grandfather started, taking his grandson-in-law's hand (it was her grandfather's renewed presence with the tribe that made the wedding possible). "Take care of her..."  
Rocky, who was standing just outside apparently, heard this. "Crys! Make sure to take care of lil' Nacky!"  
"Will do," Nack answered to the Metre.  
"That'a boy," he smiled, patting Nack on the back. "Now, go."  
Nack looked outside. Rocky, Angel, Rambo, Thorn, Andre, and Nic stood there, looking innocent, forming a path of sorts as an extension to the door. "The Limo's waiting!" Nic called.  
"Trust me, Crys," Nack whispered to his bride. "Run."  
The two stood side-by-side for a second in the doorway before bolting for it. As expected, all six weasels lining the path to the parking lot pulled out whipped cream blasters and began plastering the new couple. Laugher roared from all those who saw it, including the WCAs. It took very little time before Nack and Crys were safe inside the limo. The two rolled with laughter for quite a while before Nack gave the signal for the driver to get going.  
"You're too sweet," Crystal giggled, using her hand to wipe a glob of the cream from the brim of his hat and flinging it into her mouth.  
"Ditto," Nack laughed, removing his right-hand glove and doing the same to her.  
"Mmm... a good appetizer, but it's time for the main course." Nack took the hint and leaned forward to kiss her yet again.  
  
Nack slowly sat up in bed early the next morning. The slow motion of Crystal breathing next to him in her dreams drew his attention. He smiled and gently ran his fingers through her dreadlocks. She smiled lightly, as if she knew that he was there, caring for her.  
He slowly and quietly got up out of the bed. "What a night..." he sighed to himself. He laughed to himself mentally every time he thought about it, what made her a monotreme. It would be, to say the least, an interesting experience.  
He looked through the big window at one end of the room to see the snow-covered slopes of Tahoe. Off in the distance, the sun's glow showed over the mountains, barely lighting the area between the resort and the mountains. This was one of those times that Nack appreciated nature's beauty, and before long, he was aware of Crystal at his side, enjoying the same view.  
This was true happiness. Two lives were forever changed, and one had started...  
  
The glow of an energy sphere was nearly invisible as it silently floated through Mobius' atmosphere. Inside levitated a perfectly black echidna. His fire-red eyes slowly opened as the form of a dark-furred weasel's ghost appeared in front of the sphere. "Has everything gone as the prophecy was written?" His dark voice seemed to echo to the ghost. She would have thought that it was psychocommunication had she not seen his lips move.  
"Of course," she replied with a fangy grin.  
"Good," he replied, dispelling the sphere's power. "The time is near... we must find it before they do."  
"I know that," she almost hissed at him. "Without it, our power..."  
"I also know of it's uses, even more than you," he interrupted. "And even if they do somehow find it before us..."  
"Do you have any idea of it's location?"  
He let a few seconds pass before answering her question. "The prophecies do not tell, however we can easily goad them into showing us the way."  
"I hope that you are right."  
"I have put years of thought into this... and I know what I am doing!" His evil laugh echoed for miles... The world was about to face its worst nightmare yet.  
  
To be continued! Well how about that... It took me an average of about 1 month between each of the chapters for chapters 1 through 4, but the time between chapters 4 and 5 was about a week. I guess thats what happens when you go on vacation with a laptop. So what do you think? Nack's finally got himself hitched... I'm surprised that none of you weasel fans out there did it before me. Well, I did it to the best of my ability so I hope you all enjoy it. And what's up with that last lil bit there? Oh... trust me... Nack, Crystal, Nick, Calia, the WCAs, and even the Freedom Fighters are about to take on something so big and powerful... Some of them are going to take a fall so far that they may never return...  
  
Extra Copyright issues: an scene from the fanfic "Whiter than Snow: The Crimson Rose" was used early in this chapter. Go get it off of fanfiction.net or Weasel World!  
  
To contact me, follow these instructions... E-mail me at nbyrd@almaheights.org ... yet again, my school forgot to upgrade its firewalls one week and got haxored... so it's kind down right now. It is still accepting and storing incoming e-mail I found out, it's just that I can't get to it unless I am on the server's LAN... so maybe you should try getting ahold of me one of the following ways... AIM is wlbyrd, MSN is nbyrd@almaheights.org, and YIM is frwlgcxl.  
  
Next Chapter! Emerald Sword 


End file.
